Time to Wander
by Zek Majiri
Summary: In the time between the end of the revolution and the point that he came to live at the Kamiya dojo Himura Kenshin was a wanderer. Kaoru's constant affections are becoming unbearable and he finds himself wishing to be alone and on the road again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, it's characters, storyline, or anything else. All I own is this story I wrote borrowing the characters and the world. I'm definitely not making money, and I'm certainly not worth suing (that I most certainly am not).

Warnings: eventual Sano/Ken shounen-ai

Authors notes: This is an edit and repost of the first few chapters, due to my going through them sequentially and finding they don't read straight through very well. There are significant differences to the text, though not much to the actual storyline. Thank you to my readers, and my beta Hitokiri Elf Slayer.

Time to Wander 

Chapter 1:****

_It feels as if time has frozen. Things are quiet, in fact excitement has become difficult to find around the Kamiya dojo. Not that I mind, that I most certainly do not. My life has consisted of far too much excitement, so for me, the calm is welcome. Some of my housemates, however, have become bored, and their constant arguing is enough to drive a man mad. So I found a place, outdoors behind the rosebush in the far corner of the garden, and as of yet no one has thought to check for me there. I've been lying on the ground watching the cerulean sky, and contemplating my stay at the dojo._

_I've stayed here longer then I intended, long enough for me to consider this home and its occupants my family. Imposing on the good Miss Kaoru, despite her objections that it's nothing, integrating myself in their lives further each passing day. When I have the time to consider it, I find myself wanting to move on, traveling around Japan in this new Meiji era, learning how to adapt. I wish to leave, but how can I explain wanderlust to those who never seem to desire more then what occurs at home?_

There was muttering several feet away gently tugging the red haired gentleman back to attention. He was slipping his sandals back on when an impatient young voice called out, "Kenshin? Are you out here?

Hoping to easy the note of panic he heard, he quickly stood up, waving. "I'm over here Yahiko." With a sharp bounce he was over his thorny barrier and on his way over to meet the searchers. Spying Sanosuke as well, he apologized, bowing, "I am sorry if I have worried you, that I am.

Sanosuke threw his arm around Kenshin with an air of laziness that almost reached his eyes, "Of course we're worried. You didn't even touch the laundry.

Standing on his tippy toes Yahiko added his input as well, "You really are thoughtless aren't you? What are we supposed to think when we come outside to check on you, where you're out of sight, and the basket unruffled? Sheesh.

"And it isn't like we don't have just cause to worry. It's been awful still lately for having you around. You do have a habit of attracting the worst kinds of trouble, ya know," finished Sano.

"You're right he does." The irritated female behind them caused them all to start violently. Her face was set, her blue eyes surrounded by worried creases and a vein twitched wildly on the left side of her forehead. She was trying desperately hard not to show her fingers fiddling with the lengthy sleeve of the lemon and tangerine kimono she was clad in, keeping her facial features straight, and trying not to appear overly worried. Her presence amongst the other three had jumped them back a foot or so as she waited impatiently for an explanation, "Well?

Hoping to veer off her notorious temper Sanosuke offered her the truth, "He dozed off behind one of the bushes in the corner, that's all.

Yahiko nodded vehemently in agreement as Kenshin fixed his eyes on the grass nearest his feet. _All of this because I wanted a small portion of time to myself,_ he considered._ I need to get out of the here more often, that I do._

The vein on Kaoru's temple bulged viciously. "Uh oh," muttered Sano under his breath, taking a slow deliberate step backwards. He winced and his fleeing image before the oncoming barrage was "Here it comes

The expressionless mask she'd been trying to hold disappeared and in an instant she was hitting the three males in any part of them she could reach with her kendo stick shouting, "Stupid! What do you think you were doing? I was worried sick inside!" Heading off any sort of complaint from the two she'd sent out looking, "And you aren't any better! You should have told me when you didn't see him, I thought you were in trouble too!

She continued along that line for a few minutes before she had expended both her anger and her energy. Panting and huffing she looked at the damage she'd wrought on her companions, and was rewarded with three bruised, lumpy faces cringing away from her. Landing a final solid whack on Kenshin before relinquishing her weapon she calmly told them, "I suppose it doesn't much matter now, does it? You look in perfect health to me and you all have chores to finish." Glaring pointedly at Kenshin she added, "Like the laundry. If you start right now the clothes might be dry before bed. You'd just better pray it doesn't rain." Motioning to the other boys she stalked back toward the house, followed reluctantly by Yahiko and Sano. Both of them made I-told-you-so faces toward the rurouni as they passed him, leaving him with a disgusted feeling as he watched their retreating figures.

_An hour, that is all I wanted, _he thought as he made his way over to the washtub, and began halfheartedly throwing articles of dark clothing in. _Why is it I must be watched over day and night to the point where I can't even think to myself without a search party being called in? _He left his stormy gaze on the offending bucket, eying it evilly until Kaoru yelled at him through the sliding door, "Kenshin, get a move on it already, I think it's supposed to storm later.

He scrubbed out the hakama before hanging them on the line to dry, hardly noticing the cold water, and a breeze whipped in releasing tendrils of his hair from the confines of his ponytail. With each clothespin he put up he could see more of the past he had walked, night fading the sunset on the horizon, reminding him of the life he'd had in which he had been only responsible to himself for a time. _I wonder if that period is so far gone from me that it is redundant to try and bring it back, if only for a little while. _Finishing, he emptied the water and carried his supplies back toward the house, leaving the night wind to take care of the drying, and letting the weighted emotions rummage on through his head.

---------------

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - ::looks around room:: Nope, still not even a plushie. Just a laptop at 2 am.  
  
Warnings: possible slight oocness, Sanosuke/Kenshin shounen-ai, slight influence from watching/reading too much Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
Time to Wander Chapter 2:  
  
"Kaoru... I'm hungry."  
  
The blue haired missy did a quick mental inventory of her food supplies and grimaced. "I'm going to have to send Kenshin out shopping, it's good thing it's still early."  
  
The little flame haired man's head popped up from his folding (it fortunately hadn't rained on his laundry). "That you do, Miss Kaoru," he added, willing to take the bustle of the market to get out of the dojo for a bit.  
  
She watched him curiously all the while as he finished. After there was a neat pile on front of him she went into her room, got some money and a shopping list, and walked him to the road, leaving Yahiko to get ready for sword lessons. Before she gave him his list she stepped in nearer to him, causing him to flush uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I always have to send you out to do things, but I don't have time to go, and I can't send Sano anywhere with any hopes of getting something substantial," she told him taking his hand in hers and averting her eyes. "And I'm sorry for yesterday too. You just had me worried, that's all."  
  
Kenshin just stared at her, not sure what to do, his mind set on making a fast, polite escape. 'I think Sano was right when he said she likes me.' He pulled his hand from hers, taking a step back in the process before plucking the paper from her free fingers. "It was my fault, that it was. I became lost in my thoughts and troubled you." He flashed a grin at her, and it was mirrored back. "And speaking of problems I should be leaving if I wish to be back in time for lunch, yes?"  
  
She nodded, hair ribbon bouncing. "Right, here's your yen, and don't forget anything." With that she gave him an awkward hug and hurried back in to her awaiting pupil.  
  
Kenshin had walked about twelve steps before he turned back around, not knowing what he was looking for, but being glad Kaoru had indeed gone back indoors. He released a breath he didn't remember having held in, in relief. He could still feel her arms, asking him the same thing she asked every time she touched him. He couldn't help trying to excuse it by her youth. 'She doesn't know the extent of what she wants, or even what she would be offering if I were interested, that she does not.' That idea brought him to an argument he'd been having with himself as of late, what to do about the enthusiastic teen.  
  
On one hand, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being any more intimate with her then he was currently. On the other, everyone, the people he considered his family, appeared to expect things to go that way, and despite not having had a whole lot of family, he knew that one generally did what they thought was best. How many times had Sanosuke jabbed him the ribs with some slightly rude, or on occasion vulgar comment about what seemed to be the general idea of what went on between them. Or could he miss Yahiko's stares during meals when small talk ruled the conversation, the young child keeping his eyes focused on the interactions between the little samurai and his mentor. Even Miss Megumi had given them sideways glances, and she could regularly be found talking with Kaoru, he supposed about girlish things. Kaoru's obvious attraction was likely one of them. Thinking too much about it gave him a headache, and he put it once again on hold as he finally turned to head towards the center of town. Right into a large block of white, that when he had removed himself from his bottom (@.@;) turned out to be Sanosuke.  
  
"Hello Sano," he said giving himself time to regain a bit of his punctured dignity.  
  
"A bit preoccupied were we Kenshin? You didn't even notice me come up did you," it was far more of a statement of the obvious then an inquiry. He threw an arm around Kenshin pulling him closer and stared down into the smaller man's face, grinning. "C'mon Kenshin, you know you can always tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Nothing of great importance right now," Sanosuke's eyes narrowed skeptically, and Kenshin decided it was time to turn the conversation someplace safer, for now. "In fact it was silly of me to be thinking at all, that it most certainly was. I should be well on my into the market by now acquiring foodstuffs for the rest of the day. Miss Kaoru will be angry again if I'm terribly late." He made to step out of Sano's hold, and instead had his friend walking with him. Inside Kenshin sighed. 'It isn't his fault my head is so full of jumble. He evidently thinks he is being helpful.'  
  
"You sure there isn't anything going around that red-haired skull of yours that you'd like to talk about?" Now he looked more worried.  
  
"No, I can't think of anything at the moment," he grinned reassuringly. "And we'd best be moving faster unless you want to explain why we were back after noon."  
  
'Have it your way for now Kenshin. Maybe you'll want to open up a bit later. Heaven knows your silence is too much for one person to hold in forever. I hope you let some of what's troubling you sooner rather then later.' He nodded in agreement with the rurouni's last statement, and getting an idea waited a moment before asking, "You aren't thinking about Kaoru are you?"  
  
"Oro?" a brief pause that had he not been listening for it he would have missed it in his response, then laughing, "Nothing quite so interesting as you seem to think that should be."  
  
"I just had to ask, you know me." Inside his interest grew, 'Gotcha,' as they kept their quickened pace onward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished, slightly longer, and once I have a clear shot to where this is gonna lead, the length will continue to increase (I tried to make this longer but I reached a tidy stopping point). Uber thank yous to those who reviewed, once I have a long time on the computer on Tuesday I'll be sure to go read some of your works as well (I'm updating on my mom's work computer cause I'm on vacation from school). It was awesome to go check my mail and have review notices in there, because I wasn't expecting any till this got a bit longer, and thus you all have a faster update. I put aside my current DDR and Saiyuki addictions (neither of which I assume responsibility for) to finish this chapter. Umm... what else can I say?... Oro!? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I still need to do this? How bout this, I'll tell you all if the plushie situation changes. (I was bidding on eBay again)  
  
Warnings: Sano/Ken shounen-ai, slight oocness (I am trying to keep it a minimum but its been awhile since I saw the series), and slight Kaoru abusing (I just couldn't help myself)  
  
Time to Wander Chapter 3:  
  
Kenshin picked idly at his dinner with his chopsticks, his thoughts overpowering the growing din of Yahiko and Sano's good-natured bantering, Kaoru glowering at both of them, occasionally remarking about how the 'freeloading bozo' disrupted everything. He was thinking about the remainder of the previous grocery run. It had been uneventful, the matter of his preoccupation having been dropped and after a few moments sparse conversation, they'd simply walked in silence, leaving Kenshin with nothing more then Sano's comfortable presence. Making up for his earlier inattention, he'd stayed acutely aware of his surroundings, letting his mind stray to the beautiful weather, the light wind ruffling his kimono, anything and everything around him, including Sanosuke. He'd been walking at a mild pace, fish bones sticking from the side of his mouth, staying in front of, but not too far ahead of Kenshin. He'd sporadically stretch his arms up or out, catlike, catching Kenshin's notice from the corner of his eye, causing the little samurai to tense for a second, hand straying to the hilt of his sakabatou. Even that eventually relaxed, and their hike became more of a morning stroll, and stayed that way until they returned to the dojo, where the waiting Kaoru had made him glad to spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning.  
  
'Miss Kaoru looked awfully pleased for me to be home, and I don't think it was because she wanted to cook the ramen I bought, that I most certainly do not.' He flinched a little as he remembered the second of the unnerving bouts of affection he'd received from her that day. Her eyes were bright and shiny when she half dragged him into the kitchen with his bags; completely missing the 'help me' look he unthinkingly sent Sanosuke's direction. 'I should not have done that, Sano will be more curious now, that he will.' He had been thankful that Yahiko had walked in when he had moments later, because Kaoru had looked as though she was gathering the courage for something more then a clumsy embrace.  
  
"Kenshin? ... Are you there Kenshin?" Speaking of the devil.  
  
"Oro? Or- Yes Miss Kaoru, of course. My mind was just roaming for a moment," he replied smiling stiffly. The continuous noise in the background in addition to his heavy thinking was beginning to grate on his nerves.  
  
"Are you not hungry? You've barely touched your fish."  
  
At that point the fight that had been casually brewing for hours exploded when Sano swiped the last of Yahiko's rice when Yahiko wasn't paying attention. At that point the usually even mannered redhead had had enough. He rose gracefully from the table and opened the sliding door. "I'm going out for a walk."  
  
But one second later, there was that damned tug on his kimono again. He stopped but didn't turn around to face her, even when she spoke. "But where are you going? What if you get attacked, or hurt? How am I supposed to find you?"  
  
'I am not a child, that I most certainly am not.' Irritated at her coddling, and knowing he'd feel guilty for it later, but not caring, he informed her sharply, "I am quite positive I will be safe without being under everyone's watch for a few hours, that I am." He stepped out the door, closing it harder then he'd meant to. "And do not think about following. It will get ugly if I have to spend my walk ducking and dodging all of you, this I promise."  
  
There was nothing but silence from the other side so he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the three inhabitants were in shock. The second Kenshin's footsteps were out of earshot Kaoru collapsed on the floor where she'd been standing. And for a few moments her plaintive, girlish sobs were the only sound in the room.  
  
When Sanosuke finally got up, startling the others, and walked softly over to the crouched Kaoru, her hand went up as if to swat him away. "Don't," she said in a pained voice.  
  
"Where is he going Kaoru?" he asked gently. "One of us needs to go keep after him."  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" she was horribly shaken, tears had soaked her collar, and her face was red from sobbing. "He just basically told me he didn't want me around, or didn't you catch that part?"  
  
Sano put his hand on his face, trying desperately to figure out how to get reasoning through to her. He tried again, taking both her hands lightly in his own, "Do you know anyplace he likes? We can't just leave him out there, and you've gone chasing after him before. Don't you have any idea? Even just a place to start?"  
  
She shoved him squarely in the chest and met his surprised dark eyes directly. "I. Don't. Know. Alrig-!"  
  
The strains of her overbearing self-pity, with Kenshin alone and distracted outside, caused him to lose his temper, and with one movement he had her hanging, feet dangling inches above the floor, shoulders pinned sharply to the wall. His face was nose to nose with her own, despite her terrified whimpers. He was furious, and close up with the firelight playing off of his features, transforming them, he looked angry, violent, demonic even, with a strange look burning in his eyes. "I don't have time this shit little missy. If you want to leave him out there in his condition, fine. Don't expect me to do the same. Now where is he?" his voice blackened in dark undertones.  
  
"Sano! Sano let her go! You're hurting her! Sanosuke!" He could feel something tugging on his arms, and followed his first impulse to turn around and run his fist into the first thing it came in contact with, sending Yahiko crashing across the room, and releasing Kaoru in one motion. Seeing the younger boy laying in a pile behind the upturned table was enough to send his rage fleeting to whatever heinous place it came from, leaving him alone and unaided to try to explain what had just happened.  
  
He took a step toward Yahiko before remembering Kaoru. Torn for a moment, he pivoted to see her first, and found the spot to where she'd fallen was bare. Bewildered, he turned again only to find her unstably making her way over to the boy on hands and knees. He moved to aid her but an irate glare from her stopped him in his tracks. Only after she looked the unconscious child over did he speak. "Is he-"  
  
"Fine," she told him. Her blue eyes met his worried brown, probing, and before she turned away, her posture softened.  
  
"Are y-"  
  
"I'm positive." Her voice was clearer, no longer muffled by snuffling. She picked the kid up and wove her way into his room, laying him out on his bedroll. When she came back into the other room, she paused by the doorframe, regaining both her balance, and her presence of mind. Noticing the mess from the upturned table, she righted it and began to clean up. Sanosuke stayed motionless, his mind still processing the last few minutes when he heard a soft, "Check by the river. To the left of the bridge."  
  
"Huh?" was all he could come up with to say, shuffling from one foot to the other, not sure he had heard properly.  
  
"The bridge. Look there, baka," she said poisonously, irritated by his inattention.  
  
Sano looked confused, as though the simple directions were far too much for his comprehension. He made a brief move towards the door, but stopped to shoot her a glance.  
  
She saw him hesitate, and it was her turn to lash out angrily, "Well what are you waiting for you no-good-lazy-idiot?!"  
  
Relieved he had indeed heard her correctly, he ran his fingers through his hair compulsively, and with barely a nod of his head to signify that he'd understood, was bolting out into the night, leaving Kaoru staring emptily out of the open door. She could hear Sano's steps disappearing into the black city as well.  
  
'He's coming Kenshin.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that some chapter eh? I love injuring Kaoru, the stupid whiny little ::mumble mumble:: and the chance was too good to pass up. Well, wonder what our little rurouni has been up to in the meanwhile, out late, all alone. I've got three or four places this could be heading, and due to thus, it might be a little longer for the next update. I need time to experiment you know? I think it depends on fast I want to finish this up, and while I don't want to drag it out, I'd like more then another or chapter or two out of this. What do you guys think? And how am I doing staying in character? Reign me in by chewing me out if it gets too ooc. Because I'm trying. Hard.  
  
Left some reviews for your stories today too. I love having more stuff to read. If you know any really good Inu/Miroku writers, or like websites, email them to me, for there is a lack in really well written ones.  
  
And hey, do you know anyone who knows this series well, who'd like to beta read for me? I kinda want someone who can do more then just proofread. I want someone to bat around ideas with, and it may help if they don't love Kaoru -too- much. ::giggles:: I'm kidding, I think. I should behave with her, it's not her fault she loves Kenshin too. And is a pain in the butt about it, and everything else.  
  
I'm done. I'm trying to keep these short, really I am. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Still_ no plushie. But I do almost have enough for the Trigun cat plushie out at Suncoast Video in the mall.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (it's going to get there I promise), possible slight oocness

Time to Wander

Chapter 4:

_It had begun to downpour, matting his hair heavily against his scalp, droplets pooling at the ends of the ember strands before streaming down his cheeks one by one. He flew over the unstable footing, the ground black and slick beneath his feet, giving him no traction. He was running, just as he had in the days of the revolution, the days when Tokyo was still Edo and he was still the dreaded assassin of the Ishinshishi, Hitokiri Battousai. Tonight though, he was not a youthful herald of death, just a foolish man fleeing his home in the rain. His home_, he thought wildly. _My_ _home_. His mind's eye clouded with images of the dojo, its occupants, and his friends. They persisted and dogged at him, smiling sadistically and trailing behind his every move, until he finally allowed the hitokiri within enough control to guide him, while he kept the remainder of his mind painfully vacant.

His path drew him nearer to the river, to the place where the sakura had started to fall only days ago, coating the bridgeway and playing coyly around the ankles of the unsuspecting passerby. It was in this unnatural state that he slowed to walk as he neared the edge of the footpath, and sunk to his knees where the grass met inky pavement. Only there, with his hakama soaked through with mud, hands buried deep into the dense grass, did he allow his thoughts to roam, some remaining angry, others confusing, and no few admonishing him.

Baka, look what you've done now. Your friends are going to be worried, angry, and you've probably drawn them out here, through the pouring rain to look for you. And when they find you you'll receive more then just a few good whaps with a bokken for this, and to be truthful, you deserve them. In fact you should to be kicked out, forced back to roaming the lonely roads of Japan, friendless, and dealing with your adversaries as they come your way. Just us, you and I again, Himura, sooner or later because you can't keep yourself torn forever. A call through the crevice in the barricade between his selves. 

A strong ki passed into his range of observation close by, startling him back to reality. He slowed his breathing to near nothing as he waited, the air going to and from his lungs cutting him like ice blades. _Wrong_, his conscious yelled, _everything feels wrong. It isn't safe. Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, they may in danger. You've got to go. Go, hurry**, now**__!_

_Alone? _said the voice_, I think not. You'll need my skills tiny wanderer, if it turns out your companions are in the thick of things. _Kenshin could feel the battousai whispering seductively, _let me help you, you've already relied on me once tonight. _The shame of having needed the killer to keep him unharmed was more then enough to move him from his slouched position to a hiten mitsurugi ryu defensive stance as he surveyed his surroundings. He was appalled, the realization that he'd no clue what may have been stalking him from behind, or what could have very well walked right up to his front, without his notice disgusted his warrior pride. _You may not have consciously taken it in,   
_murmured the Hitokiri again, _but in the depths of your subconscious I did. You knew you were safe, else you never would have let down your guard._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It feels as though it's been hours since he stormed out, but I'd place a bet on it being no more then an hour, tops. I'm almost there though, I think I can see the bridge from here._ He confirmed the notion as he bolted across the road. _I hope he isn't in any trouble_. The idea of the little redhead trying to defend himself in his presumed condition made him propel himself faster. _Shit, what if he looses it? Something's wrong with him. Whatever it is was enough to make him loose his temper with Kaoru, and enough to send him out here to begin with. He didn't want me to help earlier, had I even known what to do, so how in the hell can I take care of him if the Kenshin I find is the manslayer?_

Past the rain his sight found a smallish form standing in the middle of the street beyond him. Sano skidded to a halt, searching frantically for a hint of color that would tell him that it was Kenshin from his magenta gi or white hakama. He took one cautious step forward. _Is it him? Is it- _The figure's head turned to meet him, stopping him point blank. The only thing he could make out through the onslaught of weather pummeling his face were the iridescent honey colored outlines of his eyes. _Son-of-a-bitch. _He inhaled a catching gulp of air, steeling his will before asking, "Kenshin?

_Sano?_ The amber light pulsing behind his irises began to dissipate. _It is him. Where are the others?_ Focusing his eyes he could indeed see the taller man's figure peering at him, albeit oddly. _Worry about that later, important matters first. _"Sano? Where are the others?

_Where are the-_ Sano grinned broadly, _he's all right, he's thinking about Kaoru_. Barely repressing the urge to capture Kenshin in a bear hug he settled for grasping his shoulders and well, _looking_ at him. He seemed to be physically untouched, but the small droop in the corners of his mouth disclosed the idea that something was not quite right with him again. _But that's not of my business, not now. We need to get back before we catch our deaths or someone takes notice of us. I do not want to deal with a rampaging missy for a second time today, _he thoughtflushing uncomfortably as he remembered how he'd Ôdealt' with it the first time. "Kenshin," the redhead pulled himself out of his thoughts. "We should get out this and go back to the dojo. Kaoru must be worried sick.

The idea of being coddled like a child renewed his irritation, but not so much that he couldn't see the sense in Sanosuke's suggestion, _I'll go but I never said I'd be sociable. _He muttered, "Right," dipping his head shortly before stalking off toward home, leaving a blinking Sanosuke in his wake.

_Well, this is different. _Sanosuke turned and raced to catch up to the rurouni fading quickly into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating. I had the most horrific case of writers block, and while during the week I wrote about 5 pages of mindless blathering, there was no update to be had. 

::looks around::

And yes I know it's short too. And late, but the next one is already underway, and I promise it will be better behaved.

Thank yous to all readers and reviewers, I like having reviews in my mailbox.


End file.
